The Hunt
by Dreamer1985
Summary: A stranger comes wanting Ben's help on a hunt. Ben agrees only to have a dream reveal HE'S the prey. Making a run for it -the hunt begins.  rating due to subject.
1. Th Offer

**Bonanza**

**Fan Fiction**

**Ben**

**The Hunt**

**Note: Anna Silvers was the name of a character on the episode called The Frenzy. I have taken the liberty of using her in this story. But that -and the fact she's an immigrant- are the only thing I took from that show. And sorry, but I the only accent I seem to even get close to writing is Irish, and she's not from Ireland, but since I can't write her accent I simply wrote in incomplete sentences when she's talking.**

**Opening Scene..**

"I need someone to participate in a hunt with me. Someone who knows this land well." A man with a dark thick beard spoke from a top his horse in front of the Cartwright home. "Someone told me you were the man for the job." The man went on Ben hesitated due to the fact calves were starting to be born.

"I'd pay you for your time. And your sons could handle the ranch by themselves I'm sure." Again he kept a steady eye on the man before him.

"We could use the money, this past winter was rough." Ben admitted than asked how much the money was thinking.

"Five hundred now to show you I'm in earnest, and five hundred if you ..stay with it." Something about the way this fellow spoke made Ben uneasy, but he was hard pressed for cash.

Hoss knew his father well - and saw his uneasiness. "Pa, we can make it without you going. Besides, that seems kind of high pay for a simple hunt."

"Well, boy, you should know hunt's can be dangerous. I figure any man making it through a hunt with me deserves the pay." The grin even set Hoss on edge.

"What did you say your name was, Mister?" Hoss asked with his eyebrows knitted.

"Jake, Jake McCallister. So, Ben, what'll it be? Do I get you for the hunt, or not?" The man sat straight in his seat.

"Okay, I'll go." He turned to Hoss. "We really can't pass up the cash. And we won't be gone for more than a couple of weeks." Ben went and got his things.

**Scene 1**

The two men went to the far end of the Ponderosa to hunt. Jake seemed easy going enough and they did spot a few deer, but when Ben pointed them out his companion said he was after bigger game. Bigger game?

"That buck is a five-pointer and you don't want it? How big of game are you expecting to get?" Ben asked as he stopped his horse on a trail overlooking the valley below.

"Oh, the game I'm after is big. It's why I need you to come along." Jake wasn't surprised when Ben eyes him funny.

The two continued to ride and looking for game. Ben to wonder about his hunting companion as he passed up more than one good sized elk. The further the went - the more animals they passed up -the more uneasy Ben became; a fact he hid well.

The sun overhead was unusually hot for this time of year and the men climbed off their horses to refill their canteens. Jake seemed -unusually - hyper. He kept muttering things like 'big game', 'intelligent game', and 'run for my money'. It was if the man was unaware Ben could hear him.

"I think we should bed down for then night ." Ben looked up at the darkening sky.

"That's a good idea." Jake spread out his bedroll and -without knowing it- spoke as he drifted off to sleep. "Let the hunt begin."

_Hunt begin?_ Ben felt tingles go down his arm ands and he laid down to an uneasy sleep.

"_You're mine! I paid for you!" Jake's voice rang out in hideous laughter as he pointed his gun at Ben and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through him, but still Ben stood._

"_You're supposed to die, you fool!" Jake kept shooting at him with no success at getting his game._

It was that dream -and an impression to get up and out of there before Jake got up that got Ben up and moving. The man had gotten far enough away that when his companion got up and took a shot at him that only his horse went down. Ben grabbed stuff and dove for cover.

The brush was thick enough that Ben was able to lay flat - and be covered from sight -when Jake rode by mis-reading the trail. The error only took him about a hundred yards off before stopping, but it was far enough to allow Ben to get up and dive for cover behind rocks that lined up like a protective barrier. Jake took more than one shot at him, but never took serious aim as he had a set up a lure in that area Ben was sure to take.

_The delightful torture will soon begin -how could it not with what you'll see? You'll be sure to grab the bite and then I'll be able to yank you around any way I want -, _and the visitor to Nevada chuckled heinously.

Ben did indeed see the pile of goods Jake had set up. A canteen of water, some food, and a bit of clothing -even a razor to shave. It might have been tempting to take but the one thing the hunter couldn't grasp was Ben was not a thief - not even when being chased. Therefore, the rancher went around the items and headed off the trail as to stay hidden from the lunatic coming after him - even though his water was low.

"Are you insane!" Jake bellowed loud enough for Ben to hear. "You won't get far without this water!" He then -pretended- he'd let the man get the stuff without shooting at him. "This ain't going to be much of a hunt if you keep going without water! "

"I'll take my chances!" Ben hollered as he kept moving.

"Have it your way!" Jake was furious Ben wasn't in the hole underneath the pile of stuff -How could he injure him, set him free, and then have a 'proper' chase. Now, he had no choice but to continue the hunt in an unplanned manner. _I have to get you know Ben, even if I'd considered letting you go, you'd be a living witness to my game._


	2. Running

**Bonanza**

**Fan Fiction**

**Ben**

**The Hunt**

**Note: Anna Silvers was the name of a character on the episode called The Frenzy. I have taken the liberty of using her in this story. But that -and the fact she's an immigrant- are the only thing I took from that show. And sorry, but I the only accent I seem to even get close to writing is Irish, and she's not from Ireland, but since I can't write her accent I simply wrote in incomplete sentences when she's talking.**

**Scene 2**

Ben found an old silver mine that he knew like the back of his hand, but -following strong impressions which he felt were being sent from Inger-he entered with care. His eyes adjusted well due to the fact the tunnel was not all that long and there was some light on the other end. Normally, he'd have made a beeline to the end, but with the urge to hug the wall and go down another tunnel which would take him out about 100 yards from the one he could see now Ben was able to -with a backward glance see a hole that was covered -somewhat effectively.

_I'd have fallen into that hole! He'd have shot me for sure! _Ben found himself sick to his stomach and continued down the other tunnel.

"Ben! You can't get away from me! I'll have your skin mounted on my wall soon enough!" Jake screamed when he saw the covering of the hole untouched. Knowing the only other way out was the tunnel to his left Jake headed down it with delay.

Thankfully, Ben was able to move just as fast -if not faster than Jake- whenever he spotted water- which wasn't often with the way he was having to travel - he'd scoop whatever he could in his canteen and keep going.

Most of the day was spent that way, and when night came Ben dared only to catch bits and pieces of sleep - and always under cover. Jake slept as much as Ben did and moved just as much which made it hard on his prey - a fact Jake was now counting on to be his upper hand in this sick game he'd started.

_Don't sleep there_ Ben heard Elizabeth's voice trailing softly in the wind _keep moving. Adam may not living on the Ponderosa anymore, but Hoss and Little Joe are. Keep moving. Find better cover._ Whether - or not- he was losing it like the man chasing him Ben kept moving.

When a green bush -thicker than most- came in sight Ben felt he needed to get behind it. Doing so he found an indent in the mountainside which allowed him enough space as to doze off without being seen from the trail he'd just left.

Jake had been making good time with his horse, but then it stepped into on of the man's own trap. "Great you fool, now I have to waste a precious bullet on you. That metal trap is the only one with teeth I got and now it's bitten into your leg." The man growled and put the horse down. The sound was -considering his circumstances -music to Ben's ears as he woke up and headed out again knowing - at least- now they were on even footing.

Day after day the chase went on. Time disappeared and it was all Ben could do to sporadically snatch whatever wild plants were growing for food, any streams were quickly dipped into -though never much water was gotten. It seemed forever since Ben had shaved -or bathed. Heading down a hill Ben hoped to find a town rather than the mountain they'd been traveling.

The hills were left behind and Ben headed down a road hoping to find someone's home only to hear a loud snap and then find himself falling onto the ground. A trap! His foot was in a trap. Thankfully, it did not have teeth, but nonetheless it held him tight.

Ben lifted his hand to his cheeks -which now sported a white beard to match that of the hair on his head. _My sons, oh, my sons, I wish you were here. This isn't the way I'd planned on dying_. The man looked up at the cloud covered sky. The things were dark and did not invite one to linger. The invitation could not have been accepted even if the weather was good -for Ben could not move -his leg was caught in a trap and before that he'd been running for his life from a mad man. It was that crazed lunatic he was sure he heard coming down the path. Hearing the footsteps did no good as he could not escape. Ben - feeling as if he'd been torn to shreds- passed out.


	3. Much Needed Aid

**Bonanza**

**Fan Fiction**

**Ben**

**The Hunt**

**Note: Anna Silvers was the name of a character on the episode called The Frenzy. I have taken the liberty of using her in this story. But that -and the fact she's an immigrant- are the only thing I took from that show. And sorry, but I the only accent I seem to even get close to writing is Irish, and she's not from Ireland, but since I can't write her accent I simply wrote in incomplete sentences when she's talking.**

**Scene 3**

Jake had heard the snap and his laugh rang throughout the woods- reaching Ben's ears. It was a sound that made him cringe even more.

The man hunting Ben would have continued on to where he lay without hesitation, but he heard someone - or something following him. Turning around he saw no one - but his ears picked up the sound of someone wailing. The wailing was long and hollow sounding. It pricked at ones skin demanding goose bumps raise.

_Jake Jake Jake _his name was being chanted over and over. No matter where he turned it began to sound as if he were surrounded.

"Who are you?" The man shouted. "What do you want?"

_Give me back what you took! __Give me my life back! I took nothing from you!" _The sentences were long and drawn out. Jake felt the hair on his arms and neck raise and stiffen as he recognized the voice - Peter.

"Peter's dead! Not my fault he fell into a trap!" Jake shouted but the voice would not stop and finally he bolted away from where his 'prey' was trapped. Oh, well, he'd come back…in an hour or two - maybe, even three.

_Momma would roll over in her grave if she knew what I'd just done. But I didn't break any rules of our faith - just made the man think he had a ghost after him is all. _ The immigrant to America spoke in her head as she quickly hurried towards the man she'd seen running and then falling when the trap had snapped shut. Praise be, it wasn't the metal kind with teeth, so that wasn't the cause of the male being unconscious- no, she dared say his ankle was broken and - since he'd done so much running that the pain of it all - mixed with so much stress and lack of sleep - had caused him to lose awareness of what was around him.

The metal trap was impossible to open without a tool in hand, but -thankfully - the stake which held the heavy chains was able to be gotten out of the ground. Ben moaned as he heard the clanking of the metal links against the trap holding his ankle. Surely, his life being snuffed out was next.

"You get up?" A female voice whispered into his ear.

"I think so." Ben managed to speak through parched lips. It was only when he opened his eyes did he speak to her again. "Who are you?"

"Hush, no time talk. Tell later. Get up." Anna helped Ben stand while holding the chain -and supporting him. "We move. Man not stay gone." She handed him a small canteen and he gulped down water before handing the item back to her.

"No, I'm sure he won't." Ben managed to get under cover with the help of Anna.

The path they followed wasn't even big enough to be called that, but down it they went nonetheless. Anna kept one eye on where they were going and another on their surroundings. No leaves rustled, no sticks crunched -that was good. But still she dared not stop knowing that stranger wanted this man dead.

"Here, we stay hide." She pointed to a house that appeared in an opening. "No one stay here now. I bury couple last week. There is food in cupboards. We work on getting trap off leg." She help Ben to a bed in a downstairs bedroom. "You lay down, I cover track and get tool for trap."

Anna rushed to hide their tracks - at least the ones that turned towards the house- as an old Indian had showed her and then walked swiftly back to Ben. Quietly moving around the house she then looked for anything that would get the trap off. When nothing could be found she eyed the woods through side of the window then dove for the barn. A long metal crowbar hung on the wall and -since nothing else looked like it would work - she grabbed it. It was only after scanning the area through a hole in the barn's wall did she dash for the house.

"I find tool." Anna walked in to see Ben only half aware of what was going on. Hurrying to get him more water the lady managed to get it down him. Thankfully, his mind was enough with it to bite onto a cloth so she could pry the trap off his ankle.

Ben's mind screamed with pain - but his tough character came through in the pinch- and no sound passed his lips; not that could be heard outside the four walls of the bedroom that is.

"We are blessed today. " Anna had also found cloth that could be torn had found boards that were just the right size to brace his foot with. Sweat was pouring off Ben as she set the trap aside and took care of his ankle. When the man had fallen to sleep she went around the house locking the doors - and any windows the place had. She also sent a prayer of thanksgiving up as the curtains hanging over the windows were thick enough to keep prying eyes off them.

"I feel eyes coming." She spoke to no one in particular and then looked upward as she prayed. "Help me to help him." The gal then went into a small room off to the kitchen and pulled out a few female things she'd spotted earlier - one of which was a brush.

Ann brushed her thick dark hair and put it in bun on the back of her head. The one thing she had to her advantage was the fact the one after the man in the bed did not know her. She counted other blessings. First, that she'd even traveled to the area Ben was in. Second, Jake's reputation had proceeded this hideous hunt involving Ben and third - Ben's looks hadn't changed much in almost twenty years. Okay, his looks had changed a bit with that white hair, but not enough to make him unrecognizable.

Anna may have been counting blessings, but she also knew she had to keep Ben out of sight - or disguise him until his ankle healed enough to leave - then he'd have a chance at survival. Going back into the room she sat in chair and fell into a light sleep.


	4. Suspicions checked out

**Bonanza**

**Fan Fiction**

**Ben**

**The Hunt**

**Note: Anna Silvers was the name of a character on the episode called The Frenzy. I have taken the liberty of using her in this story. But that -and the fact she's an immigrant- are the only thing I took from that show. And sorry, but I the only accent I seem to even get close to writing is Irish, and she's not from Ireland, but since I can't write her accent I simply wrote in incomplete sentences when she's talking.**

**Scene 4**

"Pa should have been back by now." Hoss paced around the living room. He was extremely worried and went outside to stand next to Chubby. Ben had said a couple of weeks and it was now three.

"I know." Little Joe spoke as he come outside and then asked about Jake as he stood by his own horse. "Did he say anything besides needing someone that knew the area well?"

"Just talked about the hunt being dangerous and that's why he was willing to pay so much." Hoss spoke without thinking and then stopped dead in his tracks -remembering the feeling he'd gotten when the man was speaking. "Little Joe.."

"Yes?" The youngest brother spoke up not liking the look in Hoss' eyes.

" I get the feelin it ain't deer, or elk, that man was wantin. I ..I'm going to go do some research." That declaration surprised Little Joe as his middle brother was not known for being the bookworm type.

Hoss went into the newspaper office and requested to be pointed in the direction of one Jake McCallister. When Joseph Goodman asked why Hoss said he'd prefer to wait until he knew for sure what kind of man this Jake fellow was.

"Mind if I take these home? So, Little Joe and I can read them together?" Hoss asked as he walked up to the front desk.

"I don't know.." Joseph started to say until the big man promised he'd bring them back.

"You know I'm good for my word." Hoss was relieved when permission was granted.

Paper after paper. Words words words. This was not something Hoss would ever ask to do, but with the way things were just then he figured he had no choice. The things he was reading did not set well with the cowboy.

_Manson Hall missing, partner Jake McCallister found alive. One paper read. Another read James Turtle missing partner Jake McCallister found barely alive. On and on the list read. And all had one thing in common…_Jake's 'guides' always ended up missing.

"Are you thinking he's hunting …." Little Joe couldn't bring himself to say it as he read the papers himself..

"Yer right, I think it's Pa he's after. That money never set right with me. And I don't think it did with Pa, but , well… you know." With that he said was going to go to talk to Roy.

"Ya, I know. Reckon, Roy will listen?" Little Joe really hoped they were wrong.

"About Jake? Maybe, mabye not, but …" Hoss set his jaw firm…. "He is overdue and that is something I know will prick his ears."

" Reckon it will at that." Little Joe mounted Cochise and followed his brother towards town.

**Scene 5**

Jake didn't know what -or who- had made the sound, but now he was back and was furious when he saw the trap had been pulled out of the ground. How could Ben have gotten it out? He'd worn that man ragged - he just knew it. Looking down at the ground he followed the in print of Ben's dragging foot until it came to a river.

"I'll find you..." He snarled. "Ain't no way you gonna get your foot out of that trap." The man followed the river for what seemed like hours with no further sign of a dragging foot. "Ben Cartwright!" he hollered over and over. "You ain't got the power to just up and disappear!"

"_Who says?" _Jake jerked at the long drawn-out question. It was the same deep voice, Peter's. It lingered only a moment and then was gone.

If anyone had been watching and thought it was Anna they'd have been sadly disappointed. Of course, the body that had done it high-tailed it out of the area before Jake could spot them. Paying someone back was one thing -hanging around when you had no gun was another. Their footsteps took them to the side of the house Anna and Ben were in - only they didn't stop they just tossed small pebbles against the side of the house and dove for home.

Anna woke up from the sound and grinned. Maybe, she shouldn't have drug her uncle into this, but they both had debts to pay. Actually, Jonas' was a debt - Ben had saved his life - as to her? - the woman had two reasons, but only one she'd admit to and that was vindication. Vindication for her brother's untimely death by the hand of that nut.

_Maybe, I shouldn't be rattling a mad man's cage, but if he thinks there a spook out there it might distract him enough to get Ben to safety. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Ben stirring and waking up.

"How are you feeling?:" Anna whispered as she stood up and went by the side of the bed.

"Everything considering….fine." Ben managed to sit up though his foot still throbbed. The man found himself being handed water, a bit of dried fruit and jerky.

"I know I ask a lot…." Just then she heard the dog barking. "Be quiet, no one comes around here this time of night. I go to door." The gal patted his shoulder. "I wish I had gun."

"So do I." Ben's hand flexed as itching for one.

"Maybe, soon we find one." She mouthed and went out the bedroom door.

Anna's footsteps took her to the door, but she did not open it. Purposely lowering her voice she barked. "Who out there?" Ben -from the bedroom- was shocked at the pitch Anna used. It was far lower than one might think possible.

"Name's Jake, I'm looking for a man that broke the law and I'm hunting him down!" The ones inside could only think _break the law my foot!_

"I ain't seen no law-breaker! But I might shoot iffin ya ain't movin off my land!" That sentence was only spoken as well as it was due to the fact Anna had excellent memory on what her friend's Pa had hollered one day at some jerk caught crossing his property.

"I'll leave, but tell me did you see- or hear - anything strange tonight?" Jake hollered from where he stood outside the fence.

Anna wanted to say 'ya, you', but she didn't. "Some fool made noise hour ago! I done scared him off too!"

_Ben, he had to have scared off Ben!_ Jake's hands twitched with excitement.

"Which way was he headed?"

"Dang, iffin I know! But considerin my only hen made a fuss and then quit - quessin west! Now get off my land!" Thank heavens for her friend's Pa was all she could think as she parroted answers he'd given in the past.

"I'm going!" Jake headed west.

Hurrying back to the bedroom Anna wasn't surprised to see Ben sitting up. "He's not going to stay gone." He spoke with his eyebrows knitted, "Do you have anything around here that I could use to help me walk?"

"Ya, Old Tippy's cane." She opened the closet and pulled it out. "We gotta leave now. It ain't gonna take long fer Jake figur he's been tricked." With that Ben took the cane and Anna grabbed a parcel holding food along with a couple of canteens of water.

They were out of sight, but not out of echoes' range when they heard Jake's screams. "He back. We go this way." Anna pointed to a trail barely visible. "you first." Ben wasn't sure about that as he didn't know this particular area as well as he did the rest of the land which had been covered, but when he glanced back he grinned -she was making his cane marks -and their footprints disappear.

"Mind telling me how you knew it wouldn't take him long?" Ben hissed low once she was back by his side.

"Later. We talk later." Ugh, the same answer as he'd gotten when he asked her who she was. Sighing he walked as fast as he could knowing he really couldn't blame her -it's not like they had tons of time on their hands to sit and leisurely chat.


	5. Still Running

_**Bonanza**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

_**Ben**_

_**The Hunt**_

_**Note: Anna Silvers was the name of a character on the episode called The Frenzy. I have taken the liberty of using her in this story. But that -and the fact she's an immigrant- are the only thing I took from that show. And sorry, but I the only accent I seem to even get close to writing is Irish, and she's not from Ireland, but since I can't write her accent I simply wrote in incomplete sentences when she's talking.**_

_**Scene 6**_

_Roy sat behind his desk as he listened to Hoss and Little Joe. The youngest Cartwright had been correct in thinking the sheriff would not be totally sure about Jake, but Hoss had also been right in thinking being a week overdue would concern the sheriff. Roy tipped his chair and tossed Ben's being late around in his mind and as the boys finished restating what they'd first said upon entering his office._

"_Well, Hoss, I agree it's not like your father to be late. I reckon I can gather men up to go looking for him." Standing up Roy asked about Jake again._

"_We told you. He said he needed Pa's help to hunt big game and he figured it would be dangerous, so, he gave us five hundred dollars upfront and said his exact words were - and I quote, "Well, boy, you should know hunt's can be dangerous. I figure any man making it through a hunt with me deserves the pay" Hoss looked at the sheriff and asked him - point blank - "We couldn't figure out what hunt could be so dangerous as to warrant that kind of money, but last winter was hard on the Ponderosa, so we swallowed our misgivings and Pa went."_

"Let me see those newspaper clippings you borrowed." Roy scanned them over and then asked, " He really used the words about any man making it _through_ a hunt?" Roy looked confused and admitted it as strange way to word things.

"He did at that." Little Joe backed up his brother.

"Well…" Roy turned his hat in his hands. "…I sure hope you boys are wrong. Cause if you ain't…" He stuck the item on his head. "… we may end up bringing home your pa home - draped over a horse."

"We know." Both Hoss and Little Joe climbed up on their horses.

OOO

While the search team was being gathered Ben sat in a cave covered by just as thick brush as the one he'd slept under when he'd felt pushed by Elizabeth's voice to push on. "So, tell me, how did you know Jake would be back so fast?"

"Because there huge rock wall at end of property. No way you gone there." She grinned.

"So, why did you send him in that direction then?" Ben asked with his eyebrows -temporarily- lifting.

"Because , we go north. Can't send south -he just there, east is house close by. They know Tippy dead. They would see no reason not to keep mouth shut." She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'you have better way?"

"I see. So…" He got as comfortable as he could. "Who are you and how - when you speak broken English so much - did you manage to speak so clearly back at the house when you were hollering at Jake?"

"Go by Anna Silver. I not around people lot. But ..sometimes…my memory get real good. And remember what someone say. Friend uncle yell at people on land , it stick in head, I used it. Yah? Good thinking?"

"Ya, it was good thinking'." He'd been listening to her accent and finally asked the question on his mind. "You're from Sweden or Denmark aren't you?" His question came out more as a statement than question.

"Yah, father is Danish- I born Denmark. I born there, travel all over." She sat next to him and handed him a small comb. "Sorry, no razor." Ben didn't argue and combed his hair and beard.

"Where is your mother from?" Ben handed her back the borrowed item.

"Mexico." She grinned and told him it as too long a story to tell when he looked like he was going to ask how her parents had gotten together. "We travel much. Mother say father have itching feet. We speak Danish growing up - some Spanish but when I come America I decide I speak English. Only …." again she shrugged her shoulders. "I keep myself alone a lot. Not many people want foreigner around."

"In one way - or another - aren't we all foreigners?" Ben's voice held such an honest tone to it the gal found herself smiling.

" Yah….but many think your way." She stood up -putting her lips to her mouth as she did so. Ben stayed silent as he'd heard nothing, but figured the gal knew what she was doing. As he did so something about her kept pecking at his brain - he knew her - but from where? He couldn't think on it as she came to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Him…" she whispered so low that no one - but Ben could hear her- and pointed up with a suppressed giggle. "He fall trick I set up when you sleep. Go wrong way. We wait a bit, then go again. I have other places we hide. Lead back to Ponderosa. Back to sons."

"How do you know about the Ponderosa and my sons?" Ben wondered how it was that the woman - if he did not know here- could be aware of his home and sons.

"Not matter how." Anna smiled and took a hold of his arm. "We need get safe. Yah?"

"Yah." Both Ben and Anna grinned when the man found himself echoing her accent.

**Scene 8**

The sun beat down on the desert below and Roy found himself taking off his hat and wiping his forehead - Candy did the same. "Beginning to wish I was with Hoss and Little Joe in the more wooded areas." Roy then took a drink of water from the canteen he was carrying.

"Me too. Be nicer though if we found Ben …and that other fellow." He didn't have to say he wondered if Hoss wasn't right about Jake - the sheriff sensed it.

"Candy, I know where your leanings are, and…" the man scanned the horizon. "…however much I may - or may not- agree - the truth is I can get men together to search for two lost men, but I can't round up a posse on circumstantial evidence."

"I know, but it stinks." Putting back on his own hat Candy urged his horse on -as did the sheriff.

Every rock -big or small - every road, path - or trail, was covered. Crud, abandoned houses, or mines were searched. When the one with a hole - clearly out of place- and a few snares were trigged by Joe; on of which Hoss had to let him down from. Ben's second son let out a whistle. "I tell you, I'm right, Little Joe. We're going in the right direction. That man ain't hunting elk, or cougar, he's huntin' Pa!"

"In that case let's hope we get to him before plants a bullet into Pa's chest." Little Joe got on his horse and followed his brother further up the trail they were riding.

Now, if Jake had known two of the Cartwright men had picked up his trail he'd have been extremely jumpy, but as it was he was beginning to figure out a pattern - one he was convinced would lead him to Ben; and another hide on his sick wall.


	6. Saved  in the nick of time

**Bonanza**

**Fan Fiction**

**Ben**

**The Hunt**

**Note: Anna Silvers was the name of a character on the episode called The Frenzy. I have taken the liberty of using her in this story. But that -and the fact she's an immigrant- are the only thing I took from that show. And sorry, but I the only accent I seem to even get close to writing is Irish, and she's not from Ireland, but since I can't write her accent I simply wrote in incomplete sentences when she's talking.**

**Scene 8**

"You not go further. Your leg need rest. We go in old house." It had been three days and Ben's ankle was not going down any.

Not like, but not make where I want." Anna really did not prefer the house, nor it's location, but Ben's ankle needed rest -and so did he. "Lean on me." Lean on me -three simple words but ones that rushed a very old memory back into Ben's mind.

" _Lean on me." Rosanna helped Ben into a small one bed room cabin as he could not stand on his broken leg. He's passed out and woken up his leg in a splint and his young sons gathered around the fire being told stories by the young lady. _

"_More, more." Hoss and Little Joe had clapped with excitement._

"_No, more. Adam bored. I talk Emerson with him. You two bed." They'd moaned but went to bed._

"You all right?" Anna spoke as they hurried into the house and shut the door.

"Remembering." Ben let go of the woman as she had him lay on the couch and asked if he could handle her redoing his brace. "Sure, just hand me something bite so I don't scream."

"Here, use this. Not much, all have." Anna took off her bandana and rolled it up.

"It'll do." Ben prepared to bite and did so once she worked on rewrapping the ankle. When she was done - and was rummaging through an old dresser to see if there was any kind of weapon that had been left he spoke slowly.

"Why are you going by the name of Anna Silvers?" Ben watched for a reaction -even though her back was turned- and saw her shoulders stiffen ever so slightly.

"It good name, what other name you have me go by?" Anna kept rummaging even though she'd found what she was looking for.

"How about …." Ben looked even closer for physical reactions seeing as how she had her face turned away from him. "…Rosanna Isabella Christiansen." The name rolled off his tongue as smoothly as if it had come out of Adam's mouth instead of his own. He saw his words had brought a very visibly jerk. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ben's voice was soft.

"Long time." Rosanna turned around walking slowly with the gun and bullet she'd found and handed the items to Ben. "Here. Only one bullet -use wisely."

"So? Just because it's been long time you couldn't say who you really were?" Ben lifted an eyebrow.

"To little time. Get away from madman. I tell - you ask questions- like now." Rosanna's words brought a soft -checked- laugh from Ben.

"You're right. I'd have wanted a whole run down on what had been happening with you." Ben would have said more but they heard noise outside.

"He here. We can't run." Rosanna let tears fall that had been wanting to come for quite sometime.

Ben stood up and managed to get to a chair. "Come, by me." He spoke sternly -but not with any violence in his voice. Rosanna hurried to his side.

"I see you run. I see madman. Same man kill Peter." Rosanna's voice constricted.

"He killed your brother?" Ben was shocked and his wide-open eyes showed it.

"Yah, he say man biggest -most dangerous- prey. He think he so big if he take man down. He take Peter and put piece of skin on wall." She spoke with her hand on her stomach showing Ben she was seriously made ill at the thought.

"He really has a wall with men's skins on them?" Ben's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Yah, I see -he not know though. I outside." Rosanna shook her head as if tossing out a bad memory.

Ben reached out and stroked the top of Rosanna's head. "If it is meant for me to die at least I'll have a good friend by my side." He smiled at the woman's shy smile and then aimed the gun at the door as he heard foot steps at the door.

"I know you're here, Ben!" Jake hollered. "You can't get away. I'll have another trophy added to my collection yet!" He began to kick at the door as Ben pushed Rosanna behind the chair.

"Stay done, curl up in a ball and stay that way no matter what happens, got it?" Ben spoke roughly.

"But Ben.." Rosanna's protest was never finished as Ben hissed even stronger his command and the door flew up.

Jake aimed his gun at Ben, and was shocked when Ben pointed a gun at him and a bullet hit his shoulder and knocked him backwards. His finger lifted towards the trigger with a creepy grin on his face. "You should have aimed better."

Ben hid any fear and hoped Rosanna would stay hidden as he was sure death had finally come knocking at his door. Just as the crazed lunatic went to pull the trigger a huge hand knocked Jake flat out.

"Hoss!" Ben slumped back in relief.

"Got any rope I can tie him up with?" Hoss expected his father to answer but instead his eyes shot wide open as Rosanna crawled out from behind the chair.

"I get some." She hurried to a closet she'd spotted earlier and brought some back before the man could stir. "You tie him like scum he is."

Jake looked up at the woman when he came to. It was then he realized Ben had been helped all along - fury flew into his eyes. "You ruined my hunt!"

"Good, I see you hang now. You try kill Ben, you kill Peter, you kill many. You die." She then spat on his face.

"Peter? You know Peter?" Jake looked closer at her and gasped. "Rosanna!" The look in his eye showed he remembered the gal who had screamed when Peter had fallen into one of his traps. He'd have railed about it only Hoss drug him outside -with no mercy.

"Peter? Peter who?" Little Joe asked who the man had killed that this woman knew.

"Peter Christiansen….brother." The lady was not surprised she'd thrown Little Joe for a loop as he shook his head as if to check his hearing.

Little Joe's reaction was the same as his fathers -and showed his own memory had jumped out of its private file. "Miss Rosanna?

"Yah, now, time get father home." Rosanna found no argument from the men.

**Closing Scene**

Ben stood with crutches near the hitching post outside his home facing Rosanna. "You aren't going are you? Ben reached out and took her hand. "We would like to talk more to the lady who saved my life when she was barely out her teen years - not much older than Adam. And one…." Rosanna blushed as he lifted her hand to his mouth. "…who has turned into a very brave woman."

"We talk through letters, no? Is need for me to stay?" Rosanna wasn't fishing for any compliment -or invite- and Ben knew it. She just wasn't sure there was a valid reason for sticking around now that Ben was safe.

"I…I'd …like to be able to see you ..often." Ben spoke softly. "If that is possible."

"Possible….. I stay…Virginia City." Nothing else was verbally spoken, but their eyes said it all.


End file.
